starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хронология истории Галактики
Здесь представлена линия времени истории Галактики. Все даты даны в соответствии со стандартным галактическим календарем. Линия времени До Битвы при Явине (ДБЯ) 80px|right Дореспубликанская эпоха * ок. 13000000000 ДБЯ ** Образовалась Галактика. *c. 5000000000 ДБЯ ** На планете Горот Прайм возникла жизнь. * ок. 10000000 ДБЯ ** Вулканическая активность на Эсселесе начала снижаться. * ок. 3000000 ДБЯ ** С планетой Винсот столкнулся астероид, уничтожив большинство её обитателей. Выжившие эволюционировали в расу чевины. * ок. 2006200 ДБЯ ** Появление первых Колуми. * ок. 2004200 ДБЯ ** Колуми заселили деревья и приспосабливаться к жизни на них. * ок. 2002200 ДБЯ ** Колуми научились использовать орудия труда. * ок. 2002000 ДБЯ ** Колуми, научившись добывать полезные ископаемые, приступили к строительству городов на деревьях. * ок. 2000000 ДБЯ ** Колуми освоили межзвездные путешествия. ** На Кашиике появились первые вуки. ** На Татуине образовался каньон Нищего. ** Под поверхностью Суллуста появились первые салластанцы. * ок. 1000000 ДБЯ ** Чувствуя угрозу со стороны Целестийцев, Шару ушли под поверхность планеты и спрятали свои города, чтобы защититься. ** Архитекторы создали Кореллианскую систему. ** Хатты покинули Варл и обосновались на планете Эвокар, переименовав её в Нал-Хатта. ** Биты пережили кровавую войну. * ок. 999975 ДБЯ ** Добидо стал спутником Сернпидаля. * ок. 499989 ДБЯ ** К этому времени большинство разумных рас имеет записи, расшифрованные современными историками. * ок. 300000 ДБЯ ** Золотой век цивилизации гри. * ок. 100000 ДБЯ ** Всю поверхность планеты Корусант занимает главный город, позднее получивший название Галактик-Сити. ** Раса ситов развивает культуру и цивилизацию. ** Колуми исследуют Корусант и Дуро, признавая их «примитивность». ** Ква строят Ворота Бесконечности и Звездные Храмы на Датомире. ** Цивилизация на Гороте становится земледельческим обществом. * ок. 95000 ДБЯ ** Нижние уровни Корусанта последний раз видят дневной свет. * c. 57000 ДБЯ ** Утапау колонизирована гуманоидной расой, позднее превратившейся в расы Пау'ан и Утаи. * ок. 35000 ДБЯ ** Киллики строят на Альдераан Земли замка Ороборо. ** Благодаря особому виду гиперпривода образовывается Бесконечная Империя Раката. * ок. 30000 ДБЯ ** Бесконечная Империя достигает пика развития и создает Звездную кузницу. ** Киллики вынуждены оставить Альдераан и Алсакан. * ок. 29000 ДБЯ ** Расцвет династии Каши-Мер. * ок. 28000 ДБЯ ** Раката прибывают на Коррибан, но оказываются побеждены королем Адасом. * ок. 27700 ДБЯ ** Власти Адаса над ситами приходит конец. * ок. 27500 ДБЯ ** Первые люди-колонисты высаживаются на Альдераан. * ок. 27000 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты впервые прибывают в скопление Тион. * ок. 26000 ДБЯ ** Мородины колонизируют Варонат. ** На Точке Критона построена Зерская библиотека. ** На Кинтане, родной планете никто, возникает Культ М'двешуу. ** Алсакан колонизирован людьми с Корусанта, прибывшими на колонизационном корабле «Куатский исследователь». * 25970 ДБЯ ** Чурабба Хатт захватывает Кинтан. * ок. 25200 ДБЯ ** Страшная эпидемия проносится по галактике, убивая только раката. В сочетании с восстаниями других рас это приводит к краху Бесконечной Империи. ** На Атрисии основана династия Кител-Фард. * 25180 ДБЯ ** Верпин колонизирует астероидное поле Роше. * ок. 25130 ДБЯ ** Начало правления Зима Деспота. * ок. 25105 ДБЯ ** Происходят Битва за Ко Вари и Первая битва за Вонтор между Империей хаттов и Империей Зима. * ок. 25100 ДБЯ ** Происходят Вторая и Третья битва за Вонтор между хаттами и Зимом Деспотом. ** Согласно истории тионцев, Зим Деспот убит на Вонторе, однако на самом деле он захвачен в плен и умер в подземельях Коссака на Эвокаре. ** Подписано Вонторское соглашение. ** Хатты получают контроль над скоплением Си’Клаата. ** На Тайтоне начинаются Войны Силы. right Старая Республика * ок. 25000 ДБЯ ** Ракатанский гиперпривод изучен, произведен и распространяется по Галактике кореллианцами. ** Объединительные войны. ** Принята Галактическая Конституция. ** Создана Галактическая Республика. ** Корусант становится столицей Республики. ** Из пепла, оставленного Войнами Силы на Тайтоне, рождается Орден джедаев. ** Рыцари-джедаи открывают школу на Оссусе. ** Открыт Перлемианский торговый маршрут,связавший Корусант и Оссус. * 24980 ДБЯ ** Рана Мас Трехалт, легендарная королева Дуро, умирает. ** Дассид становится королем Дуро. * ок. 24500 ДБЯ ** Начинается первая война между джедаями, когда часть из них перешли на Тёмную сторону, создав Легионы Леттоу. * ок. 24000 ДБЯ ** На поверхности крупнейшего спутника Каларбы построена станция Хоск. ** Тионская война между Галактической Республикой и Благородным союзом Десевро и Тиона. * ок. 23900 ДБЯ ** Бывшие миры Благородного союза Десевро и Тиона, за исключением Десевро, присоединяются к республике единым сектором с Тионом в качестве столицы. * ок. 22000 ДБЯ ** Заселена планета Нубия. * ок. 20100 ДБЯ ** Колонизировано Внутреннее Кольцо. * 20000 ДБЯ ** Начало Периода Великого предназначения. ** Этти, испытывавшие гонения в Центральных Мирах, наконец находят пристанище на Этти IV. * 19997 ДБЯ ** Коренные разумные жители Неоны вымирают. * ок. 18000 ДБЯ ** Создано Бюро транспортировок и обслуживания. * 17522 ДБЯ ** Планета Харуун Кэл впервые колонизирована. * 17000 ДБЯ ** Начало Алсаканских конфликтов. ** Конец Периода Великого предназначения. ** Начало эпохи Индекта. * 16950 ДБЯ ** Арканцы заселяют Зексто и проводят генетические эксперименты на Квермии. * 15500 ДБЯ ** Дуинуогуинский раздор. ** Борз'Мат'о и Верховный Канцлер Филореан основали Корусантский университет. * 15100 ДБЯ ** Аномиды с Яблари изобрели гиперпривод. * 15000 ДБЯ ** Конец эпохи Индекта. ** Яблари присоединяется к Галактической Республике ** Неймойдия окончательно отделяется от Дуро ** Андо присоединяется к Республике ** Колонизирована планета Дартаг ** Гражданская война между аквала и квара ** Хатты захватывают Эвокар и переименовывают его в Нал-Хатту. * 14975 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Некрополис. * 14000 ДБЯ ** Вулта присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * ок. 13975 ДБЯ ** Дуросы открывают Снив. * ок. 13720 ДБЯ ** Крах Торговой империи хергликов. * 13000 ДБЯ ** Открыта планета Лан Барелл. * ок. 12720 ДБЯ ** Херглики вступают в контакт с людьми, колонизировавшими соседний сектор Тапани и вскоре после этого присоединяются к Галактической Республике. * ок. 12500 ДБЯ ** Работорговля становится общепринятой на Рилоте. * 12000 ДБЯ ** Кореллианцы колонизируют Орд Мантелл и превращают его в аванпост Республики. ** Начало Крестовых походов. ** На Корусанте основан Музей Галактики. * 11975 ДБЯ ** Заселение Морсира. * 11720 ДБЯ ** В секторе Тапани начинается Эпоха двенадцати королевств. * 11708 ДБЯ ** Первый контакт мрлсии и людей. * 11500 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Халбрет собирает отряд рыцарей-джедаев, чтобы победить сильного темного джедая, поработившего расу католов. * 11000 ДБЯ ** Окончание Крестовых походов. * 10019 ДБЯ ** Кореллианцы открывают Новый Плимпто. * ок. 10000 ДБЯ ** Гравилекс Мед частично оккупирован шусугаунтскими захватчиками. ** На Явине IV построен Потерянный город джедаев. ** Разведчики Галактической Республики обнаруживают Абрегадо-ре. ** Начало письменной истории Кинйена. ** Великая библиотека Ропаги II построена на Ропагу. * 9997 ДБЯ ** На Почи построена Крепость Барлос. * ок. 9990 ДБЯ ** Изобретен световой меч. * 9988 ДБЯ ** Заселен Адумар. * 9000 ДБЯ ** Начало Рианитского периода * 8296 ДБЯ ** Появление Суллустанского календаря * ок. 8000 ДБЯ ** Республика основывает поселение на восточном континенте Маластара. В следующие тысячу лет на планету прибывают граны, которые вытесняют коренную расу дагов. ** Конец Рианитского периода * 7720 ДБЯ ** Конец Эпохи двенадцати королевств в секторе Тапани * 7700 ДБЯ ** Начинается война на Мериси между мери и телтиорами * 7600 ДБЯ ** Горотиты изобретают гиперпривод * 7500 ДБЯ ** Горот Прайм присоединяется к Галактической Республике * ок. 7328 ДБЯ ** Сектор Тапани присоединяется к Галактической Республике ** На Мрлссте основана Мрлсстская академия * 7308 ДБЯ ** Разработан Стандартный галактический календарь * 7299 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Ишанна * ок. 7032 ДБЯ ** «Древние» начинают войну против гунганов, вынуждая их уйти в подводные поселения. * 7003 ДБЯ ** Второй великий раскол и начало Столетней Тьмы * ок. 7000 ДБЯ ** Появление предсказания об Избранном, который принесет «баланс в Силу» ** Согласно легенде, на Мандалоре появились Мандалорские крестоносцы под предводительством таунга Мандалора Первого * 6997 ДБЯ ** Мрлсст присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 6950 ДБЯ ** Квермия вновь открыта Галактической Республикой * ок. 6900 ДБЯ ** Конец Столетней Тьмы ** Темные джедаи проиграли Битву на Корбосе, а те, кто выжил, были изгнаны из Республики ** Темные джедаи основали Империю ситов, о существовании которой остальная Галактика не подозревала почти две тысячи лет ** Квермия присоединяется к Галактической Республике * ок. 6875 ДБЯ ** Умер Датка Грауш * 6300 ДБЯ ** Рабаанцы открыли С'кррр * ок. 6000 ДБЯ ** Пик Мандеронского периода ** Миралука мигрируют на Альфериды ** Основана компания Решалвское межзвездное вооружение * 5975 ДБЯ ** Дорин присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 5689 ДБЯ ** Начало Звездного периода * ок. 5500 ДБЯ ** Первая ветка Риммского торгового пути открыта торговцами сектора Тапани * ок. 5113 ДБЯ ** На планете Нафема рождается Тенебри, будущий Император ситов * ок. 5100 ДБЯ ** Марка Рагнос убивает лорда Симуса и становится темным лордом ситов * 5033 ДБЯ ** Джедай терпит аварию на Яшуву и устанавливает на планете традиции Силы через своих потомков * 5032 ДБЯ ** Безымянная раса колонизирует Куриву и становится известной как куривары ** Конец «цивилизации древних» на Набу ** Одан-Урр, будущий джедай, родился на Дретосе * ок. 5020 ДБЯ ** Гав и Джори Дарагон родились на Большом Коросе * 5007 ДБЯ ** На планете-спутнике высечен символ Республиканского флота * 5002 ДБЯ ** Наследственная монархия наззри заменена теократической олигархией * 5000 ДБЯ ** После того как Гав и Джори Дарагон непредумышленно привели Империи ситов в республику, начинается Великая гиперпространственная война ** Битва за Корусант ** Битва за Большой Корос ** Битва за Киррек ** Битва за Первый Голууд ** Первая битва за Коррибан ** Вторая битва за Коррибан ** Республика выигрывает войну, но темный лорд ситов Нага Садоу бежит на Явин IV. * ок. 5000 ДБЯ ** Открыта планета Татуин. *4999 ДБЯ **На планете Нафема Лорд Вишиэйт проводит сложный ритуал. В результате на Нафеме не остается ни одной живой души, а Лорд Вишиэйт становится бессмертным Императором Ситов * 4996 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Одан-Урр основал на Оссусе Великую библиотеку джедаев. * 4995 ДБЯ ** На Клатуине создана Клатуинская торговая гильдия. * 4990 ДБЯ ** Распад Первой империи ситов * 4800 ДБЯ ** Происходит Ганкская резня, приведшая к исчезновению порпоритов. * 4700 ДБЯ ** Появление Ассамблеи джедаев * 4519 ДБЯ ** Ууег Тчинг, пятьдесят четвертый император Кител Фарда, устанавливает три пути, которыми можно победить противника. Его высказывание стало известной, часто используемой цитатой * 4500 ДБЯ ** Куаррены объявляют войну мон-каламари * ок. 4400 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Фридон Надд переходит на темную сторону, узнав секреты ситов от призрака Наги Садоу * 4350 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне начинаются Звериные войны * 4250 ДБЯ ** Третий великий раскол ** Вултарский катаклизм * 4200 ДБЯ ** На Татуине основан город Анкорхед * 4156 ДБЯ ** Тарис переживает гражданскую войну ** Нечеловеческие существа изгнаны из Верхнего города Тариса * 4150 ДБЯ ** Хейпс колонизирован налетчиками с Лорелла * 4070 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне родилась Аманоа * 4050 ДБЯ ** Лореллские налетчики побеждены джедаями, что возбудило ненависть к джедаям в Содружестве Хейпс * ок. 4048 ДБЯ ** Дрокко Кира изгнан из города Изиз на Ондероне * 4024 ДБЯ ** Колонисты из сектора Дарпа заселяют Налластию * 4019 ДБЯ ** Четыре мастера-джедая (два мастера-воина и два мастера-мудреца) создают зиггурат Храма джедаев над узлом Силы на Корусанте * 4018 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Улик Кел-Дрома * 4015 ДБЯ ** Начало и конец Великой революции дроидов ** Начинаются Старые войны ситов * 4014 ДБЯ ** На Ордо родился Кандерус Ордо, будущий Мандалор * 4002 ДБЯ ** Ондерон присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 4000 ДБЯ ** Сидрона Диат становится Верховным Канцлером Галактической Республики ** Завершаются звериные войны, но с Битвы за Ондерон начинается Великая война ситов ** На Талаане окрыты «Талаанские верфи» * 3998 ДБЯ ** Появление культа Крата ** На Ондероне происходит Восстание Фридона Нада * 3997 ДБЯ ** Бывший джедай Экзар Кун становится тёмным лордом ситов ** С битвы за Басилиск начинается Кратский крестовый поход ** Мандалорцы, ведомые Мандалором Неукротимым, нападают на Республику и басилисцев ** Рыцари-джедаи Улик Кел-Дрома и Номи Санрайдер сражаются на стороне Республики в Первой битве Императрицу Тету ** Мастер-джедай Арка Джет погибает в Битве за Денебу, спасая своего ученика, Улика Кел-Дрому ** После Второй битвы Императрицу Тету, Улик Кел-Дрома переходит на сторону Крата. ** Улик Кел-Дрома становится учеником Экзара Куна * 3996 ДБЯ ** В Битве за Куар на Равнинах Харкула Улик Кел-Дрома побеждает в сражении Мандалора Неукротимого, в награду приобретая его преданность ** Мандалор Неукротимый терпит поражение от Республики в Битва за Одерон и погибает в лапах дзунского зверя. Наследником Мандалора Неукротимого становится Мандалор Вершитель ** лорд ситов Улик Кел-Дрома отворачивается от темной стороны ** Экзар Кун проигрывает Битву за Явин IV Улику Кел-Дроме и Республике ** Великая война ситов и Кратский крестовый поход заканчиваются в Третьей битве за Императрицу Тету ** Мандалор Вершитель начинает тайно собирать кланы по всей Галактике, производить оружие и отправлять его на Дксун, подготавливаясь к новому крестовому походу * 3995 ДБЯ ** Объявлена Великая охота джедаев на терентатеков * 3994 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома возвращается на Явин IV * 3993 ДБЯ ** Конец Великой охоты * ок. 3990 ДБЯ ** Ситский голокрон Адаса обнаружен Аманоа, королевой Ондерона * 3986 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома умирает на Рен Варе. ** Собрание джедаев на станции Экзис * 3976 ДБЯ ** Мандалорские войны начинаются мандалорцами под предводительством Мандалора Наивысшего. Начинается покорение миров Внешнего Кольца. ** родились Брианна и Микал ** На Катарре родилась Визас Марр * 3 974 ДБЯ ** Родилась Мира * 3970 ДБЯ ** Начало Канзский беспорядков. * 3965 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Республика вступает в войну, но Совет джедаев отказывает в помощи, пока ситуация не будет изучена * 3964 ДБЯ ** Битва за станцию Флэшпоинт ** Первая битва за Суурджу ** Вторая битва за Суурджу ** Третья битва за Суурджу ** Четвертая битва за Суурджу ** Падаванская резня на Тарисе ** Битва за Ванкво * 3963 ДБЯ ** Битва за Катар была столь ожесточенной, что получила название Катарский геноцид ** В ответ на Катарский геноцид джедаи Реван и Малак отказываются подчиняться Совету джедаев и во главе крупной группы, среди которых джедай Изгнанница, вступают в войну * 3962 ДБЯ ** Эрес III практически уничтожен мандалорцами. В то же время намеренно подожжены равнины Зоксина, которые продолжали гореть в течение 20 лет ** Мандалорцы практически полностью опустошили планету Дуро, вынудив дуросов эвакуироваться и подыскать себе новый мир * 3961 ДБЯ ** Обмен заставил Тарис на время отступить благодаря вмешательству Ревана. ** Джухани избавлена от рабства ** Реван и Малак обнаруживают звездные карты на Кашиике и Коррибане ** Бреджик становится командиром тарисской банды Черный Вулкар ** Кассус Фетт становится преступником номер один Галактики. * 3960 ДБЯ ** Мандалор Вершитель убит Реваном в Битве за Малакор V ** Окончание Мандалорских войн ** Изгнанница, служившая генералом, теряет все связи с Силой, предстает перед Советом джедаев и изгоняется из Ордена за свои преступления ** Реван и Малак пропадают в неизвестном пространстве вместе с третью Флота Республики * 3959 ДБЯ ** Начинается Гражданская война джедаев ** Реван и Малак объявляют себя ситами и вторгаются в Республику. Только боевая медитация Бастилы Шан предотвращает неминуемое поражение ** Битва за Фоурост ** Бомбардировка Телоса IV * 3958 ДБЯ ** Грифф Вао покидает Тарис вместе с Леной, оставляя свою младшую сестру, Мишон. * 3957 ДБЯ ** Реван захвачен на борту флагмана, после того как Малак повернул против него. Бастила Шан доставляет Ревана к джедаям, которые используют Силу, чтобы стереть ему память и создать новую личность * 3956 ДБЯ ** Битва за Тарис ** Нападение на Дантуин ** В Битве за Раката Прайм, Реван убивает Малака в поединке на световых мечах, а Флот Республики разрушает Звездную кузницу ** Окончание Гражданской войны джедаев ** Начинатеся Первая гражданская война ситов * 3955 ДБЯ ** Реван направляется в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы уничтожить древнюю Империю ситов, и пропадает ** Окончание Первой гражданской войны ситов ** Происходит Первое истребление джедаев ** Верховный канцлер Кресса начинает Проект восстановления Телоса, для которого «Аратек» разрабатывает и производит серию дроидов G0-T0 * 3952 ДБЯ ** Созывается Собрание на Катарре для обсуждения перспектив Ордена джедаев ** Лорд ситов Дарт Нихилус использует свою огромную мощь, чтобы с помощью Силы высосать жизненную энергию Катарра, уничтожив всё живое (за исключением миралука Висас Марр) и практически стерев с лица галактики Орден джедаев * 3951 ДБЯ ** Дарт Трея обнаруживает Изгнанницу на борту «Эбенового ястреба» ** Первая битва за Дантуин ** Первая битва на Ондероне ** Вторая битва на Ондероне ** Битва на Телосе IV ** Джедай Изгнанница восстанавливает связь с Силой, убивает Дарта Трею, Дарта Нихилуса и Дарта Сайона, выслеживавших и убивавших джедаев последние пять лет ** Уничтожение Малакора V ** Прекращение Первого истребления джедаев ** Начинается Гражданская война ситов ** Окончание Старых войн ситов ** Джедай Изгнанница отбывает в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы найти Ревана ** «Корпорация Цзерка» не совсем честными методами пытается прибрать к рукам Проект восстановления Телоса * 3946 ДБЯ ** Шестнадцать миров, в которых правят дроиды серии G0-T0, выходят из состава Галактической Республики, чтобы создать независимую территорию 400100500260026 ** Республика в соответствии с указом Верховного Канцлера Крессы возвращает 400100500260026 * ок. 3900 ДБЯ ** Планета Набу колонизирована поселенцами с Гризмаллта * 3681 ДБЯ ** Империя ситов вторгается в Республику из Неизведанных регионов. Начинается Великая галактическая война * 3670 ДБЯ ** Прекращение Канзских беспорядков * 3653 ДБЯ ** Окончание Великой Галактической войны ** Начало Холодной войны * 3642 ДБЯ ** Окончание Холодной войны ** Начало Второй Великой Галактической войны * 3600 ДБЯ ** Джедаи освобождают Лоррдиан от господства Аргаздана * 3519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте * 3500 ДБЯ ** Раса иктотчи обнаружена Галактической Республикой * 3475 ДБЯ ** Иктотч присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 3100 ДБЯ ** Содружество Хейпс закрывает свои границы для остальной Галактики * ок. 3032 ДБЯ ** Война гунганских племен ** Гунганы объединились под началом босса Галло ** Босс Рогё умирает ** Строительство Ото-Гунги * 3000 ДБЯ ** Фрея Каллеа размечает Хайдианский путь ** Образование Содружества Хейпс ** Сокорро колонизирована кореллианцами ** Окончание Алсаканских конфликтов * 2996 ДБЯ ** Саало Морн не смог стать рыцарем-джедаем и переметнулся на Тёмную сторону * 2992 ДБЯ ** Планета Датомир вышла из состава Пецианской империи * 2989 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» (атризианский справочник) поступил в Историческую библиотеку Атризианской империи. * ок. 2979 ДБЯ ** Джабиим присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 2973 ДБЯ ** Построен Зал собраний Сената * 2700 ДБЯ ** Гибель города Кала'дин на Рилоте * 2519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте, постройка Архива джедаев * ок. 2200 ДБЯ ** Начало периода расцвета живописи Саффа * 2032 ДБЯ ** Корусант переживает последнее крупное землетрясение ** Куривары изгнаны с Куривы местной расой * 2019 ДБЯ ** Родился Дурге * ок. 2000 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Фаниус скрывается от Ордена с похищенным голокроном ** Выход из Ордена джедаев Фаниуса и его последователей перерастает в Четвертый Великий раскол ** Фаниус берет себе имя Дарт Руин и основывает Новую Империю ситов ** Вскоре Дарта Руина предают и убивают собственные последователи ** Начинаются Новые войны ситов * Между 2000 ДБЯ и 1532 ДБЯ ** Битва за Уба IV * 1998 ДБЯ ** Родился Экклессис Фигг * 1991 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Джомарк * 1989 ДБЯ ** Первые поселения на планете Беспин * ок. 1750 ДБЯ ** Темный подлорд становится Тёмным лордом ситов * ок. 1550 ДБЯ ** Конец расцвета живописи Саффа * 1532 ДБЯ ** Куривары возвращают контроль над Куривой. ** Битва за Гап IX * ок. 1500 ДБЯ ** Джаинг и Дурге становятся заложниками плана безымянного кибернетика из Внешнего Кольца стравить мандалорцев и ситов ** Первая битва за Малрев IV * 1489 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» отпечатаны для атризийской знати * 1466 ДБЯ ** Битва за Мизру * Между 1466 ДБЯ и 1250 ДБЯ ** Битва за Алмас * 1250 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу становится Тёмным лордом ситов ** Начинаются Сиктисские войны * 1230 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу умирает ** Окончание Сиктисских войны * ок. 1196 ДБЯ ** Биохимическая гражданская война уничтожает цивилизацию Хатрокса III * 1100 ДБЯ ** Татуин снова открыт Республикой ** Начало Тёмного века Республики * ок. 1050 ДБЯ ** Битва за Неизвестный мир (Младший Хот) * 1026 ДБЯ ** Родился Дарт Бэйн * 1020 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована планета Мелида-Даан * 1010 ДБЯ ** На Анзате родился Данник Джеррико ** Рейн, позднее известная как Дарт Занна, родилась на Сомов Рит * 1006 ДБЯ ** Битва за Коррибан * 1002 ДБЯ ** Битва за Кашиик ** Битва за Хссхор ** Битва за Фасиру * 1001 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Спира * ок. 1000 ДБЯ ** Битва за Хот ** Битва за Дромунд Каас ** Битва за Малрев IV ** Бизва за Харпори ** Бизва за Балова ** Первая битва при Руусане ** Вторая битва при Руусане ** Третья битва при Руусане ** Четвертая битва при Руусане ** Пятая битва при Руусане ** Шестая битва при Руусане ** Седьмая битва при Руусане right Закат Республики/Восход Империи * ок. 1000 ДБЯ ** Седьмая битва при Руусане. Оставшиеся ситы уничтожены на Руусане, за исключением Дарта Бэйна, который основывает новый Орден ситов и устанавливает правило (ставшее известным как «Правило двух»), что в каждый момент времени может быть только один мастер и один ученик. Все последующие ситы носят титул «Дарт», кроме редких исключений. Сенат проводит Руусанскую реформацию, устанавливая год Битвы за Руусан в качестве нулевого. ** Темный век Республики подходит к концу ** На Набу основана династия Джафан * 990 ДБЯ ** Во время дуэли на Тайтоне четверо джедаев погибли, Дарт Бэйн тяжело ранен. ** Джедаи убивают Даровита на Руусане, думая, что он является последним из лордов ситов. Дарт Бэйн и Дарт Занна спасаются * 980 ДБЯ ** Каменная Тюрьма на Доане разрушена ** Дарт Занна уничтожает Дарта Бэйна и занимает его место, беря в ученицы Дарт Когнус * 965 ДБЯ ** Владения чиссов принимают Закон против агрессии * 920 ДБЯ ** Родился Арук Хатт * ок. 915 ДБЯ ** Родился Сисе Фромм * 896 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Йода, который позднее начинает тренировки у хисалрийского мастера-джедая Н'ката Дель Гормо на другой неизвестной болотистой планете * ок. 850 ДБЯ ** На Оссусе обнаружен контейнер со световым мечом, возраст которого— 10 000 лет * ок. 800 ДБЯ ** Йода постигает путь Силы и начинает джедайские тренировки * 796 ДБЯ ** Йода получает звание мастера-джедая *722 ДБЯ **Промышленная катастрофа на Корусанте. На фабрике Дахо происходит взрыв парализующего карбидного газа, унесшего жизни 300.000 оказавшихся в ловушке рабочих. Записи инцидента были тщательно изучены и засекречены, хотя сохранились слухи о том, что для работ с химическими препаратами фабрика нанимала рабочих-эмигрантов. Громандная фабрика оставалась Мертвым сектором Корусанта до тех пор, пока спустя столетия не стала использоваться лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом как место секретных встреч. * 700 ДБЯ ** Б'омаррские монахи строят монастырь на Татуине, который позднее стал Дворцом Джаббы ** На Борлеясе началась деятельность «Alderaan Biotics» * ок. 620 ДБЯ ** Создана организация Антарские рейнджеры * 610 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Дьюланнамапия * 600 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Аллья сослан на Датомир * 596 ДБЯ ** Первая битва за Зелтрос ** На Нал Хатте родился Джабба Хатт * 595 ДБЯ ** Люди колонизировали Гэндл Отт * ок. 571 ДБЯ ** Крупномасштабная межрасовая вражда Клатеара и Нхораса * 550 ДБЯ ** Бандит Алхара занимает комплекс, позднее ставший Дворцом Джаббы. С уничтожения им племени народа песков начинается многовековая кровная вражда между таксенами и людьми ** Рыбацкий траулер 222 разработан и построен на заводе «Ubrikkian Transports» * 532 ДБЯ ** Многие кваррены и мон-каламари отправлены на работы на Ламаредд * 529 ДБЯ ** Сформирован Атризийский Парламент * ок. 519 ДБЯ ** Раса, позднее ставшая известной как полис-массанцы, начинает исследовать остатки цивилизации Илайин на Полис Масса * 516 ДБЯ ** Джабба Хатт выгоняет Алхару из своего будущего дворца * 509 ДБЯ ** Родилась Йаддль * ок. 500 ДБЯ ** «Republic Fleet Systems» строит на орбите Абхеана джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» * 500 ДБЯ ** Образована Федерация двойных миров ** Открыта планета Плаген ** На Кашиике родился Тайвокка * 495 ДБЯ ** На планете Кушиба во Внешнем Кольце родился Икрит * 491 ДБЯ ** Исчезновение цивилизации Джандуна * 490 ДБЯ **Создано Правление Корпоративного сектора, государств свободного предпринимательства, которое должно избавить Галактический Сенат и корпоративных дельцов друг от друга * 482 ДБЯ ** Икрит начинает тренировки мод руководством мастера Йоды * 481 ДБЯ ** Используя Силу, Икрит спасает свою деревню от зинкра * 475 ДБЯ ** Кореллия безуспешно пытается выйти из состава Галактической Республики, впервые в истории дойдя до стадии протокола «Contemplanys Hermi» ** Йинчорр впервые задокументирован Галактической Республикой * 470 ДБЯ ** Кореллия, Селония и Дралл объединяются для неудавшегося захвата Федерации двойных миров * 439 ДБЯ ** Ученые Итора создали «Спору» * 400 ДБЯ ** Элитный «Приют странников» в горах Странников на Кореллии расширяет круг клиентов, становясь общественным курортом ** Эмигранты из Корпоративный сектор заселяют Сусевфи * 392 ДБЯ ** Беженцы-тви'леки впервые заселяют Кал'шеббол * 380 ДБЯ ** Киеран Халцион наносит поражение культу Афаратау * 378 ДБЯ ** Икрит находит Золотой шар во Дворце Вуламандр на Явине IV * 350 ДБЯ ** Основана Торговая федерация ** На Фьодосе происходит Великая чистка, опустошающая планету ** На Кашиике родился Аттичитцук * 340 ДБЯ ** джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» терпит аварию на Датомире * 332 ДБЯ ** Шейфский клан Вос начал правление Киффу * 322 ДБЯ ** Анну-дат покоряет Гелефил * 321 ДБЯ ** Орд Цестус становится планетой-тюрьмой * ок. 320 ДБЯ ** Родился Рилл * 319 ДБЯ ** Скандал, связанный с растратой, приводит к аресту двенадцати руководителей «Cybot Galactica» и заключению их на Орд Цестусе * 312 ДБЯ ** Беретрон э Соло устанавливает на Кореллии демократическую конституционную монархи, заменившую прежнюю абсолютную монархию * ок. 300 ДБЯ ** Организована шпионская сеть «Bothan Spynet» ** Открыт и колонизирован Миркр ** Начинается индустриализация Хо'Дина и переход от жизни на деревьях к жизни на земле * 300 ДБЯ ** Ножо-веогарская война между бифскими городами-государствами Ножо и Веогар, опустошающая Клак'дор VII * 297 ДБЯ ** Kian'thar развивает сильные связи с «Черным солнцем» * 296 ДБЯ ** Тофы покоряют планету Наги * 292 ДБЯ ** Ун Тьен колонизирован Республикой * 282 ДБЯ ** Хуки колонизируют Шрилуур * ок. 275 ДБЯ ** Джангуинский язык исчезает вместе с его носителями * 250 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты с Салличе заселяют Варонат, основывая поселения Тропис-на-Варонате и Эджфилдс-на-Варонате ** Колонизирован Гелгелар ** Адарлон колонизирован алдераанцами * 247 ДБЯ ** Родился Босбит Матарчер * 232 ДБЯ ** Джедаи замечают колебания в Силе и опасаются, что темная сторона снова набирает силу ** Ворксер уничтожен при превращении его звезды в сверхновую * 229 ДБЯ ** Планета Гардаджи Рифт исследована Галактической Республикой * 222 ДБЯ ** Грузовой корабль с Джеонозиса падает на Татуин, в результате чего массифы были одомашнены народом песков * ок. 220 ДБЯ ** Основана Академия Кариды ** Шахтерский город Тайана на Дуро достигает пика развития ** Разведчики-никто обнаружили Дронгар * 219 ДБЯ ** Основана компания «Gowix Computers» * 212 ДБЯ ** Стартовав со своей родной планеты Делемеде, Босбит Матарчер непреднамеренно переместился во времени на 190 лет в будущее из-за неисправности релятивистской защиты своего корабля * 206 ДБЯ ** На Тисспиасе родился Оппо Ранцизис ** На Кашиике родился Квагга * ок. 200 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чубакка ** Орден джедаев ощущает, что темная сторона Силы снова набирает мощь ** Звезда Кароси уничтожает пять ближайших к ней планет системы Каросус ** Иперио Баобаб создает язык Баб-Прайм, предшественника Баб-Нео и современного языка дроидов ** Очистка памяти становится обычной для дроидов процедурой после того, как один из служащих Торгового флота Баобаба выпустил вирус, поражающий искусственную личность * 195 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Глова * 194 ДБЯ ** Появление языка Баб-Прайм * 192 ДБЯ ** Перерабатывающая бактерия, революционизирующая переработку отходов, создана на Корусанте * 191 ДБЯ ** Мор уничтожает коренное население Фере * 190 ДБЯ ** Родился Вима-Да-Бода * 189 ДБЯ ** Вортекс присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 188 ДБЯ ** Кибх Джин переходит на Тёмную сторону Силы ** Алмасская Академия основана джедаями на Алмасе ** Корнах умирает на Алмасе * 180 ДБЯ ** На орбите Татуина строится орбитальная станция Тату III * 171 ДБЯ ** Йода летит на Орд Цестус и спасает коренную расу з'тинг от бедствия * 161 ДБЯ ** На Куларине начинается Революция тарасинов * 160 ДБЯ ** Родился Орн Белден, будущий сенатор от Бакуры * 157 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чалмун * 155 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Тожжеввук * 154 ДБЯ ** Революция тарасинов на Куланрине оканчивается Куларинским соглашением. * c. 150 ДБЯ ** Правление династии Джафан на Набу заканчивается, и начинается избирательная монархия ** «Bakur Corporation» под руководством Ардена колонизирует Бакуру ** Коалиция корпораций на Кореллии свергает правящую конституционную монархию и вводит Администрацию диктата для удовлетворения интересов бизнеса сектора * 147 ДБЯ ** «Incom» и «Subpro» заключают партнерское соглашение * 145 ДБЯ ** Третья исследовательская экспедиция Галактической Республики открывает планету Браф Келла * 142 ДБЯ ** Планета Беласко начинает войну против соседних планет * 140 ДБЯ ** На Браф Келла начинается суровый ледниковый период * 132 ДБЯ ** Республика впервые вступает в контакт с Эломином * ок. 130 ДБЯ ** Ересь могущества впервые проявляется среди молодых членов Ордена джедаев * 128 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре родилась Эппи Антрузе * 124 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Омо Боури подготовил Траммисское соглашение ** Галактический Сенат объявил Внешнее Кольцо свободной экономической зоной * 122 ДБЯ ** На Сириллии запретили гонки на подах. * 121 ДБЯ ** Вооруженный конфликт между поселенцами— людьми — и коренными жителями Набу — гунганами — подошел к концу * 120 ДБЯ ** На Гентесе родился Углосте * 119 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Республика открыла планету Оракс. * 118 ДБЯ ** Война между Гаросом IV и Сундари закончилась мирным договором * 115 ДБЯ ** Третье печатное издание «Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы» * 112 ДБЯ ** «Cybot Galactica» начала производство протокольных дроидов серии 3ПО * 110 ДБЯ ** Баторин присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 105 ДБЯ ** На Нал Хатте родился Дурга Хатт * 104 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине родился Ксизор * 102 ДБЯ ** На Серенно в аристократической семье родился граф Дуку. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Лориан Нод ** Аквалиши колонизируют Андоша II и другие Свободные колонии Андоана * c. 100 ДБЯ ** «Вдовствующая королева» разбивается на Татуине, который вследствие этого колонизируют горняки и фермеры ** На Татуине основан Форт Таскен ** На Бакуре построено корпоративное крыло «Bakur Memorial Building» ** Верховным канцлером становится Эйксес Валорум ** Появление первых тяжелый крейсер класса «Дредноут» ** Пророки темной стороны с Дромунд Кааса колонизируют Шестой Калакар ** На Нар Шаддаа родился Ит Кот ** На Конкорд Даун родился Джестер Мерил ** Родился Джокаста Ну ** Родилась Ан'я Куро ** Неизвестный Мандалор убит наемником Дурге и группой бродячих рыцарей-джедаев. * 99 ДБЯ ** Выжившие в катастрофе Вдовствующей королевы основывают поселение Бестин * 98 ДБЯ ** Начинаются набеги татуинского народа песков на Форт Таскен, которые будут продолжаться в течение трех лет * 97 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре происходит восстание дроидов ** На Татуине происходит восстание дроидов ** Орн Белден и Эппи Антрузе сочетаются браком * 96 ДБЯ ** Ученые, изучающие Катол Рифт, колонизируют Данур * 95 ДБЯ ** Entechment is proposed with the election of a new Shreeftut on Lwhekk. ** Форт Таске на Татуине оставлен жителями после трех лет набегов народа песков * 94 ДБЯ ** Голод на Телосе ** 21 Битва за Зеава на Мелиде-Даане * 93 ДБЯ ** Вторая группа колонистов на Татуине основывает Мотесту и восстанавливает Анкорхед * 92 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Куай-Гон Джинн. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Ки-Ади-Мунди ** Родился Монтросс ** Родился Тал ** Родился Пло Кун * 91 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Финис Валорум * 90 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Коуввей ** Родился будущий темный джедай Моу * 89 ДБЯ ** Дуку становится учеником мастера-джедая Тейма Церулиана ** Еретики могущества исключены из Ордена джедаев и колонизируют Зонама Секот ** Лориан Нод исключен из Ордена джедаев ** Эол Ша заселена Галактической Республикой * 88 ДБЯ ** Темная женщина привозит Ки-Ади-Мунди на Корусант для джедайского обучения ** Плетт строит Колодец Плетта на Белсависе ** На Набу родился Сио Биббл * 87 ДБЯ ** После уничтожения гаросского хлебозавода между Гаросом IV и Сундари начинается гражданская война ** Родился Тем Ческо * 86 ДБЯ ** Родился Локус Джин, будущий генерал Армии Республики * 85 ДБЯ ** На месте падения «Вдовствующей королевы» строится поселение Мос-Айсли * 83 ДБЯ ** На Татуине основано поселение Мос-Эспа ** Организованы Галактические игры * 82 ДБЯ ** Дуку проходит испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Палпатин, или Дарт Сидиус, родился на Набу ** Йода берет Ки-Ади-Мунди в падаваны ** На Иллодии родился Доман Берусс ** На Татуине родился Клигг Ларс * 81 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Неджаа Халцион * 80 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Руне Хаако ** Родился Иако Старк ** Родился Этан Абат ** Родился Панака ** Родился Орн Фри Таа * 79 ДБЯ ** На Рилоте родился Анун Бондара * 78 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Ростек Хорн ** На Кореллии родилась Скерра ** Родился Ронхар Ким * 77 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Вторые галактические игры ** Дуку вместе со своим учеником Квай-Гоном Джинном присоединились к Лориану Ноду, ставшему лидером банды космических пиратов ** На Набу родился Рууи Наберри ** Сенатор Бликс Аннон умер от сердечного приступа * 75 ДБЯ ** Заключенные, выпущенные из тюрем Галактической Республики, колонизируют Лонгвинд ** Колонизирована Древва, третий спутник Алмании * 74 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Бейл Антиллес * 73 ДБЯ ** Начинается период изоляции планеты Кеган * 72 ДБЯ ** На Харуун Кел родился Мейс Винду ** На неизвестной планете родилась Шми Скайуокер ** На Манте родился Эбенн Q3 Баобаб * 71 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время на Телосе родился Ксанатос ** На Набу родился Рик Олие * 70 ДБЯ ** Основан Кирский путь, соединивший систему Лазериан и систему Ропаги ** Возле Татуина уничтожена космическая станция Тату III ** Родился Сети Ашгад ** На Бортрасе родился Джорус С'баот * 69 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Бейл Органа ** На Полис Масса обнаружены руины Уийентаа ** Состоялись Третьи галактические игры ** Родился Клат'Ха ** Родился Цин Драллиг * 68 ДБЯ ** Неждаа Халцион становится падаваном * 67 ДБЯ ** Ки-Ади-Мунди завержает джедайские тренировки ** Родился Эссара Тилл ** На Локе родился Ним * 66 ДБЯ ** На Конкорд Доун родился Джанго Фетт ** На Кореллии построен и запущен «Радиант VII» ** Дуку и Квай-Гон Джинн отправляются на последнее задание как мастер и падаван ** Шми Скайуокер продана в рабство ** На Комменоре родился Ян Додонна ** На Корусанте родился Дорджа ** На Алдераане родился Ванден Уиллард * 65 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Нут Ганрей ** Хатты берут под контроль Татуин ** На Татуине родился Грагра * 64 ДБЯ ** Квай-Гон Джинн проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Тал проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Х'киги прибывают на Риши. ** На Эриаду родился Уилхафф Таркин * 63 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Отто, будущий имперский генерал * 62 ДБЯ ** На Набу разработан флэш-спидер ** Состоялись Четвертые галактические игры ** Примерно в это время разработана серия дроидов-астромехаников Р3 ** В состав Совета джедаев введен Джокаста Ну ** На Алдераане родился Вана Сейдж ** На Сембле родился Коулман Требор ** На Ллорде родился Ни Алавар * 61 ДБЯ ** Сторонники религии х'киг, спасаясь от гонений на родной планете, поселяются на Риши * 60 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии строится «Тысячелетний сокол» ** На Кореллии сформированы Кореллианские силы безопасности (КорБез) ** Неджаа Халцион становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Начинается Мандалорская гражданская война ** Джастер Мерил становится Мандалором. ** Родился Саун Данн ** Родился Райт Сиенар ** Родился Биб Фортуна * 59 ДБЯ ** Неджаа Халцион и Скерра тайно вступают в брак на Кореллии ** Первый ученик Куай-Гона Джинна проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем. Квай-Гон становится мастером-джедаем и берет в падаваны Ксанатоса ** На Шили родилась Шаак Ти ** На Киффу родился Куинлан Вос * 58 ДБЯ ** Джанго Фетт становится приемным сыном Джастера Мерила, после того как его семья простых фермеров гибнет от рук Мандалорского дозора смерти. ** Джабба Хатт направлен на Татуин в качестве представителя клана Десилиджик ** Мейс Винду отправляется на Хурикейн для переговоров с насекомоподобными гуманоидами. Он заключает с ними мир и получает фиолетовый хурикейнский кристалл, из которого изготавливает свой световой меч ** На Алдераане родилась Дарша Ассант ** Йинчорри получает представительство в Галактическом Сенате ** На Анзате родился Джакаафр Хекан * 57 ДБЯ ** Йинчорри присоединяются к Галактической Республике ** На Телосе IV родился Брук Чун ** На Кореллии родился Гилад Пеллеон ** На Мелиде-Даале родился Нильд ** На Мелиде-Даале родилась Сериза ** На неизвестной планете родился Оби-Ван Кеноби * 56 ДБЯ ** Оби-Ван Кеноби начинает тренировки в Храме джедаев под руководством мастера Йоды ** Нерра Зивери передает управление Академией джедаев на Куларине Ланиусe Кел-Бертукe и исчезает * 55 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Пятые Галактические игры ** Неймойдианцы становятся во главе Торговой федерации * 54 ДБЯ ** На Датомире родился Дарт Мол ** На Мон Каламари родилась Бант Ирин ** Родился Джоклад Данва * 53 ДБЯ ** Ксанатос покидает Орден джедаев после того, как Куай-Гон Джинн был вынужден убить на Телосе отца мальчика, Криона ** Опера «Мимолетная власть призраков будущего» отправляется с Корусанта на гастроли по Галактике ** Падаван Джорус С'баот поступает в Университет Мирника ** На Трандоша родился Босск ** На Нар Шаддаа родилась Аурра Синг * 52 ДБЯ ** Предшественник Палпатина, сенатор Видар Ким, убит на Корусанте ** Палпатин избран в Галактический Сенат в качестве сенатора от планеты Набу и сектора Чоммелл ** Оппо Ранцизис приступает к обучению в Храме джедаев на Корусанте ** Сформировано Галактическое исправительное управление и создано несколько новых тюрем, включая тюрьму на Уво IV ** Джастер Мерил погиб в в Битве за Корду ** Джанго Фетт становится лидером мандалорцев ** Мастер-джедай Дуку способствует окончанию Севаркосского спора ** Джокаста Ну выходит из состава Совета джедаев ** На Набу родился Джар-Джар Бинкс ** На Кореллии родился Гарм Бел Иблис ** На Суллусте родился Болабо Худжаан ** На Опловисе родился Ген Дроммел ** На Кегане родился В-Дави ** На Рилоте родились близнецы-тви'леки Танн Гелла и Анн Гелла ** На Золане родился Зам Вессел * 51 ДБЯ ** Джорус С'баот становится личным советником сенатора Палпатина с планеты Набу ** Тёмная женщина привозит Аурру Синг на Корусант для джедайских тренировок ** На Тесме родилась Силья Шессаун * 50 ДБЯ ** Галладиниум основыване на Ленталисе «Galladinium’s Galactic Imports» ** Сектор Модделл присоединяестя к Галактической Республике ** Солт представлен Арконе ** Аннадж присоединяется к Галактической Республике и становится столицей сектора Модделл ** Юные аномиды создают нонконформистскую субкультуру ** Разведчики Галактической Республики открывают планету Босф и расу босф ** Республика вступаетв в первый контакт с эломами ** Кварг и его пираты изгнаны из Пояса Кортин на Дрексел II ** Во время перестройки планеты Яка происходит Арканская революция ** На Кореллии родился Джордж Кар'дас ** На Датомире родился Чарал ** На Контрууме родилась Айрен Кракен ** Родился Роблио Дарте ** Родился Горм Разрушитель ** На Кореллии родился Валин Халцион/Хал Хорн ** На Аторе родился Оуэн Ларс ** На Корулаге родился Сченнт ** На Набу родилась Сола Наберри ** Родился Сайер Мон Нила * 49 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родилась Лорана Джинзлер ** На Алдераане родился Бреха Органа ** На Кашиике родился Рорворр ** На Рилоте родился Дил Сурул ** На Церее родился Силвн ** Родился Птер Танас * 48 ДБЯ ** На Набу родилась Арани Корден ** На Татуине родилась Беру Уайтсан ** На Чандриле родилась Мон Мотма ** На Рилоте родилась Эйла Секура ** На Набу родился Тоба ** На неизвестной планете родился Максимилиан Вирс * 47 ДБЯ ** Шарад Хетт покидает Храм джедаев ** На Татуине родился А'Шарад Хетт ** Родилась Сиа-Лан Уэзз * 46 ДБЯ ** На Набу у Руи и Джобала Наберри родилась Падме Амидала ** Марзунская конфедерация присоединилась к Галактической Республике ** На Вируджанси родился Гарвин Дрейс * 45 ДБЯ ** Потерян флот «Катана» ** Квай-Гон Джинн выбирает молодого Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве падавана ** Бисс впервые обнаружен Галактической Республикой ** Веруна становится королём Набу ** На Алдераане родился Реймус Антиллес ** На Мантуине родился Брандей ** На Набу родился Дорме * 44 ДБЯ ** На Телосе Ксанатос убивает себя, прыгнув в кислоту, чтобы не быть пойманным своим бывшим мастером, Куай-Гоном Джинном ** Гиперпространственная война Старка ** Тайвокка убит дроидами Торговой федерации ** Пло Кун становится членом Совета джедаев ** Восстание Кола Хуро ** На Мон Каламари родился Акбар ** На Церее родился Тар-Нар-Пал * 43 ДБЯ ** Окончание тридцатилетней изоляции Кегана ** Родился Дурнар ** На Корусанте родился Дин Джинзлер ** Родился Ферус Олин ** Родился Зелтек * 42 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете у рабыни по имени Шми Скайуокер родился Энакин Скайуокер, Избранный, который должен принести баланс в Силу ** На Ллорде родилсяТ'Болтон ** Умер Омо Боури * 41 ДБЯ ** На Новом Апсолоне умер мастер-джедай Тал ** Кит Фисто берет ученика Тала, Банта Ирина, в качестве своего ученика ** На Хердессе родилась Шеа Садашасса ** Родилась Дарра Тел-Танис ** На Татуине родился Кистер Банай * 40 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум избран Верховным канцлером Республики ** На Мириале родился Баррисс Оффи ** На Мандалоре родился Фенн Шиса ** На Суллусте родился Сиен Совв ** Родилась Катарина Товани ** Родился Джеремитт Товани ** Родился Адаз Стори, будущий мастер-джедай * 39 ДБЯ ** Шми и Энакин Скайуокеры перебираются на Татуин, когда их покупает Гардулла Хатт. Однако впоследствии Хатт проигрывает рабов старьевщику по имени Уотто ** Галактическая Республика проводит первое известное исследование болотистой планеты Дагоба ** На Аззиле родился Фирмус Пиетт * 38 ДБЯ ** Исследовательская команда Галактической Республики совершает аварийную посадку на Дагоба и начинает неизбежную борьбу за выживание ** Профессор Мурк Лунди использует свободный от лекций год, чтобы прочесать Кодай в поисках голокрона сита ** На Татуине родился Уолд ** Родился Дирик Уэссири ** Нарро Сиенар погиб при кастастрофе своего звездолета возле Дантуина * 37 ДБЯ ** Ям'рии попадают в рабство ** Либеральная революция на Пергиторе ** На Трейлоне II родился Тур Арьён ** Родился Бене ** На Алдераане родилась Дама Монталво ** Родился Наат Рит ** На Тепаси родился Орман Тагге * 36 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум переизбран Верховным канцлером ** Восстание Ям'рии ** На Лианне родился Неневант Тион ** Родился Хортон Салм ** На Тепаси родился Кассио Тагге ** На Шили родилась Асока Тано * 35 ДБЯ ** Проводится Великая ресинхронизация для приведение в соответствие различных календарей Галактики ** Падме Наберри становится учеником-законодателем ** Родился Джедгар * 34 ДБЯ ** Мандалорцы разбиты отрядом джедаев, возглавляемым графом Дуку в Галидраанской битве. Единственный выживший среди мандалорцев— Джанго Фетт ** Мандалорец Майлз погибает на Галидраане ** Энакин Скайуокер начинает изготовление Ц-3ПО из частей нескольких протокольных дроидов * 33 ДБЯ ** Начало Йинчоррского восстания ** Ки-Ади-Мунди становится членом Совета джедаев ** В ответ на серию атак Туманного фронта Сенат дает Торговой федерации право вооружать корабли, одновременно вводя налоги на торговые маршруты ** Экономический саммит на Эриаду ** Падме Амидала становится принцессой Тида ** Исследовательский корабль Республики «Следопыт III» повторно открывает Яшувху *32 ДБЯ — Блокада Набу ** Падме Амидала, бывшая принцесса Тида, избрана королевой Набу * Вторжение на Набу ** Торговая федерация, попавшая под влияние Дарта Сидиуса, начинает блокаду, а затем и вторжение, на Набу по приказу темного лорда ситов ** Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн освобождают королеву Амидалу вместе с её свитой и личной охраной ** Р2-Д2, дроид-астромеханик на борту королевской яхты, ремонтирует генератор защитного поля во время обстрела, когда корабль пытается преодолеть блокаду. Когда корабль убегает от Торговой федерации и приземляется на удаленной планете Татуин, Р2-Д2 встречает протокольного дроида Ц-3ПО, сконструированного Энакином Скайуокером ** Квай-Гон Джинн находит на планете Татуин Энакина Скайуокера. Джедай выигрывает свободу мальчика у Уотто, сделав ставку на победу Энакина в гонках на подах ** Королева Амидала возвращается на Набу и завершает период пренебрежения между двумя доминантными расами планеты: людьми и гунганами. Гунганы начинают сражение с армией дроидов, пока королева и её охрана захватывает лидеров Торговой федерации. В бою Дарт Мол убивает Квай-Гона Джинна, но и сам терпет поражение от руки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Долтей Дофайн погибает, при взрыве Корабля управления дроидами ** После Битвы за Набу сенатор Палпатин становится Верховным канцлером Республики, сменив на этом посту Финиса Валорума ** Граф Дуку покидает Орден джедаев и исчезает, тайно присоединившись к Дарту Сидиусу ** На Камино начинается создание армии клонов по приказу мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Джанго Фетт, баунти-хантер, ДНК которого используется для клонирвоания, требует сделать для него неизмененный клон, которого он называет Бобой Феттом ** Граф Дуку убивает Сайфо-Диаса и становится Дартом Тиранусом, вторым учеником-ситом Дарта Сидиуса ** На Кариде родился Кендал Оззел ** В Галактике появляются юужан-вонги * 31 ДБЯ ** Родился Ландо Калриссиан ** Сестры ночи успешно захватывают Звёздный храм и расправляются со многими кви * 30 ДБЯ ** Ади Галлия, Ки-Ади-Мунди и А'Шарад Хетт начинаю охоту за Ауррой Синг ** Вергере направлена для разведки на Зонама Секот; ей предлагают присоединиться к юужан-вонгам ** Х'арис Фенн пытается свергнуть Совет твилекских кланов ** Профессор Риналла пытается ракопать Нарукавники Наджуса на Лериторе ** Анзати выходит из застоя, когда Эйла Секура побеждает Киффекса * 29 ДБЯ ** Райт Сиенар представляет исходную концепцию «Звезды Смерти» Уилхаффу Таркину ** На Кореллии родился Хан Соло ** Трасия Чо-Лим покидает Орден джедаев ** Начинаются приготовления к «Проекту дальнего перелета» ** Мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди выбирает Адаза Стори в качестве своего падавана ** Происходит Джамаанский переворот * 28 ДБЯ ** На выборах Верховного канцлера переизбран Палпатин ** На Радноре начинается эпидемия; соседи с Авони делают попытку захватить планету ** Коликоиды берут под контроль производство спайса на Нар Шаддаа ** Эйла Секура посвящается в рыцари на Корусанте ** Куинлан Вос получает титул мастера-джедая на Корусанте * 27 ДБЯ ** Мон Мотма избрана сенатором от Чандрилы ** Экспедиция «Проекта дальнего перелета» стартует с Малой Йаги ** Начинается Сепанская гражданская война ** Рейджа Момен становится администратором Межгалактического центра связи ** Мастер Йараэль Пуф убит Ашааром Хордой при защите Корусанта от Инфанта Шаа * 26 ДБЯ ** Йеорг Каптисон избран в Сенат Бакуры ** Максо Виста выигрывает Галактические игры * 25 ДБЯ ** Юужан-вонги строят укрепленную базу на планете Биммиел ** Джедаи начинают кампанию против Пиратов Иридиума ** Алдераанские разведчики находят планету Исис, но держат это в секрете ** Шаак Ти становится членом Совета джедаев, заменив Йаддла * 24 ДБЯ ** Граф Дуку вновь появляется на Раксус Прайм и заявляет, что Республика стала слишком коррумпированной и подталкивает граждан к отделению от Республики и созданию своего собственного государства ** Гранта Омега готовит два покушения на Палпатина, и хотя оба провалились благодаря джедаям, погиб 21 сенатор ** Ферус Олин выходит из Ордена джедаев. В конце концов, он поселяется на планете Белласса, где заводит дружбу с Роаном Лэндсом ** Истекает второй срок Палпатин на посту Верховного канцлера; принимается Постановление о чрезвычайных полномочиях, которое позволяет ему оставаться у власти до разрешения кризиса ** Амидала по истечение двух сроков правления в качестве королевы назначена своей преемницей Джамиллией сенатором от Набу ** Начало Виргиллийской гражданской войны ** Коммерческая гильдия берет под свой контроль Коррибан ** Истер Падди занимает место Лануса Вреде в Галактическом Сенате * 23 ДБЯ ** На Орд Тодене родился Луди Биллане ** На Корулаге родился Джуддер Пейдж * 22.5 ДБЯ ** Битва за Антар IV *22 ДБЯ ** Постановление о создании армии и Битва на Джеонозисе ** Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на родную планету Татуин и встречается со своим сводным братом Оуэном Ларсом и его подругой Беру. Шми Скайуокер похищена таскенскими рейдерами. Энакин Скайуокер находет её, к сожалению, слишком поздно: мать умирает у него на руках. Охваченный злостью и бешенством Энакин вырезает целую деревню таскенов, несмотря на попытки призрака Квай-Гона Джинна его остановить ** Оби-Ван Кеноби узнает, что Нуте Ганрей пытается убить Падме Амидалу, мстя за поражение в Битве за Набу. Он также узнает, что сепаратисты под предводительством графа Дуку создают Конфедерацию независимых систем ** Палпатин получает от Сената чрезвычайные полномочия и разрешает создание Великой армии Республики, чтобы «противостоять возросшей угрозе сепаратистов» ** С Битвы на Джеонозисе начинаются Войны клонов. Мейс Винду убивает Джанго Фетта во время сражения. Многие джедаи гибнут, пытаясь спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, его ученика и Падме Амидалу ** Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала тайно вступают в брак на Набу ** Смотрите «Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 22 ДБЯ» * 22 — 19 ДБЯ ** Войны клонов ** Эйла Секура и Иленик Ит'кла выслживают ученого Техносоюза на Кореллии ** Падаван Адаз Стори получает ранг рыцаря-джедая, но затем прячется на Татуине из-за видений, открывших ему будущее ** Тёмный джедай по имени Асажж Вентресс встречается с графом Дуку и объявляет себя ситом. Однако после схватки с графом Дуку она понимает, что слабее графа, и желает присоединиться к ситу, чтобы Дарт Сидиус и граф Дуку могли использовать её в своих тёмных планах против Энакина Скайуокера. ** Асока Тано получает ранг падавана и становится ученицей Энакина Скайуокера. ** После предательства Графа Дуку Асажж Вентресс прилетает на Датомир где потом становится членом клана Сёстры ночи ** На Кореллии родился Ведж Антиллес * 19 ДБЯ — Рождение Империи ** Смотрите « Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ» ** Рождение Галактической Империи ** Окончание Войн клонов. Граф Дуку убит Энакином Скайуокером во время Второй битвы за Корусант, а генерал Гривус уничтожен Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Утапау. Канцлер Палпатин открывается как мастер-сит Дарт Сидиус и с помощью Энакина расправляется с мастерами Мейсом Винду, Китом Фисто, Сеси Тиином и Агеном Коларом ** Дарт Сидиус преобразует Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю, объявив себя Императором. Энакин Скайуокер обращается на тёмную сторону Силы и становится Дартом Вейдером, вторым после Палпатина безжалостным правителем Галактики и его третьим учеником ** Сидиус и Вейдер организуют Великое истребление джедаев, во время которого почти все джедаи выслежены и убиты ** Дарт Вейдер расправляется с лидерами сепаратистов на Мустафаре ** На Полис Масса у Падме Амидалы рождаются Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа. Падме умирает при родах. Оби-Ван Кеноби, переживший Истребление, отвозит Люка сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, а Лею отдает на воспитание Бэйлу Органе, надеясь защитить детей от Императора и их отца ** Мон Мотма и Бэйл Органа вместе с другими сенаторами, верными Республике, обсуждают секретный план Восстания. В конце концов, это приводит к Галактической гражданской войне * 18 ДБЯ ** Происходит горманская резня ** Мастер-джедай Плетт превращает свою крепость на в Плауал на Белсависе в прибежище для спасающихся от императорских чисток ** Император Палпатин строит «Глаз Палпатина» ** Каллиста вселяет свой дух в компьютерную систему «Глаза Палпатина» ** Хан Соло встречается со своей двоюродной сестрой Тракан Сал-Соло, которая сдает его Гаррису Шрайку ** Оби-Ван Кеноби находит Феруса Олина, бывшего джедая-ученика Сири Тачи, на Беллассе и срывает план Империи устроить массовое убийство жителей столицы Беллассы, города Усса ** Ферус Олин находит в Кристальных пещерах Илума мастера-джедая Гарена Мулна ** Оби-Ван Кеноби не позволяет инквизитору Санкору узнать о смерти Падме Амидала на астероиде Полис Масса ** Ферус Олин и Тревер Флуме, воспользовавшись помощью Декстера Джеттстера, находят на нижних уровнях Корусанта мастера-джедая Фи-Тор-Ану, теперь носящего имя Солейс ** Ферус Олин пойман имперскими штурмовиками в Храме джедаев и допрошен инквизитором Малорумом ** Ферус Олин при поддержке королевы Апаиланы и Босса Насса побеждает Малорума и временно освобождает Набу от имперского присутствия ** Р4-Г9 встречает Р-3ПО. ** Киланта сменяет Апаилану на троне королевы Набу * 17 ДБЯ ** Дарт Вейдер одерживает верх над всеми клонами Са Куис и побеждает в дуэли на световых мечах восставшего темного джедая Шейвана * 16 ДБЯ ** Ски с семьей улетает на неизвестную планету, покрытую джунглями, во время Войны родианских кланов * 15 ДБЯ ** "Рего Минерал Компани вступает в контакт с Алтором XIV ** Создан дроид типа «Fromm Tower» * 14 ДБЯ ** Сайел Антиллес убегает из дома и меняет имя на Винсса Старфлейр * 13 ДБЯ ** Вновь обнаружена система Ренатасия * 12 ДБЯ ** Восстание на Камино * 11 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Империя открыла Маридун; на планете начинается работорговля и разработка полезных ископаемых ** Сунтир Фел из-за шантажа покидает Кореллию и поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде ** Бывшие конфедераты исчезают после Битвы за Мустафар * 10 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло сбегает с «Удачи торговца» и начинает собственную жизнь вне банды космических бродяг Гарриса Шрайка * 9 ДБЯ ** Даш Рендар поступает в Имперскую академию. ** Землетрясение уничтожает цивилизацию Чандра-Фан, превратив выживших в в космических кочевников ** Построен легкий грузовик HWK-290, который станет «Дряхлой вороной» ** «Сиенар Флит Системс» выкупила у «Куат Системс Энжиниринг» патенты и права на производство перехватчика класса «Eta-2 Actis» и истребителя класса «Alpha-3 Nimbus» («V-wing») ** Люк Скайуокер берется разобраться с Татуинской пыльной лихорадкой ** Целая деревня поселенцев на Коуввэй уничтожена новым командиром имперского гарнизона * 8 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине двести тысяч фоллинцев гибнут в контролируемой имперской бомбардировке города, управляемого отцом Ксизора, в качестве карантинной меры для предотвращения распространения биологического оружия ** Хан Соло получает прозвище «Ловкач» от лейтенанта Бадура, когда успешно сажает поврежденный орбитальный погрузчик U-33 ** Император Палпатин с помощью Голокрона, отобранного у мастера-джедая Ашки Боды, открывает способ перемещения своего сознания в новое тело ** Завершается строительство склада «Гора Тантисс» на Вэйланде. Архитекторы проекта, братья В’Дроз убиты ради сохранения тайны ** Селонийские обнаженные Вентана Чассу демонстрируются в Коронетском городском музее изящных искусств на Кореллии ** Эйб продает «Гризеюм Инкорпорейтед» Ригису Коразону ** Правительство Мецетти национализирует ключевые объекты промышленности ** Кен доставлен в Потерянный город джедаев * 7 ДБЯ ** Сунтир Фел направлен в 6-ю эскадрилью 37-го имперского истребительного крыла ** Флирру Ворру отправлен в Кессель, после того, как его подставил принц Ксизор * 6 ДБЯ ** Пуджа Наберри становится сенатором от Набу в возрасте 20 лет ** Лока Хаск исключен из Имперской академии. Хан Соло окончил тот же институт ** Ксизор захватывает власть в Чёрном солнце ** Ландо Калриссиан посещает Траммис III ** Капитан Хоффнер и Талон Каррде обнаруживают Флот «Катана» * 5 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло, обучающийся в военной академии, спасает Чубакку, ставшего рабом, и, как следствие, Хан Соло с позором изгнан из Имперского флота. Чубакка клянется исполнить долг жизни и становится партнером Хана Соло на следующие три десятка лет ** Ландо Калрисиан покупает «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Кайл Катарн поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде * 4 ДБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан находит Мыслеарфу; её случайная активация приводит к значительным изменениям в системе Рафа ** Звездолёт Джорджа Кар’даса попадает в руки бпфасшского тёмного джедая. Корабль разбивается на Дагоба, где Йода убивает тёмного джедая и излечивает Кар’Даса ** Разработан бластер модели «Service Special» ** Слайдер прибывает на борт "Звезды Империи ** Навик Красный пытается расправиться с семьёй Гридо, заставляя их бежать на Нар Шаддаа * 3 ДБЯ ** «Галлофри Ярдс» становится банкротом ** Канна Омонда становится сенатором от Чандрилы, заменив Мон Мотму ** Ландо Калриссиан спасает народ освафтов ** Тавелл Джин становится скривиниром Централии ** Повстанческая база «Призрак» обнаружена и захвачена имперцами ** Первый задокументированный контакт с Йаркора ** Нарг захвачен Империей ** Хан Соло выигрывает «Тысячелетний сокол» у Ландо Калриссиана в сабакк во время турнира в Клауд-сити ** Построен Тсосский маяк * 2 ДБЯ ** Подписан Кореллианский договор ** Император Палпатин учреждает звание гранд-адмирала ** На Громасе XVI обнаружены залежи фрикита ** На Камаре развивается Культ Варна ** Харт-и-Парн Горра-Фиола, Хан Соло, Чубакка и Одумин подрывают работорговлю торговлю на Бонадане ** Гридо Младший дружится с Анки Фремпом на Нар Шаддаа ** Деметриус Заарин становится гранд-адмиралом на Новогодней фестивальной неделе ** Умирает Кореллианский диктат Дупас Томри ** Хан Соло и Чубакка пытаются провернуть контрабанду одежды в Кладбище Крона * 1 ДБЯ ** Проявляются очертания Альянса повстанцев ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ДБЯ» right Эпоха Восстания * 0 ДБЯ ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ДБЯ» ** Уничтожение Алдераана и Битва у Явина ** Имперский Сенат распущен, Палпатин получает абсолютную власть ** Отряд штурмовиков убивает Оуэна и Беру Ларс, дядю и тётю Люка Скайуокера, оставляя его без единого известного ему родственника ** «Звезда Смерти» уничтожает Алдераан. Оби-Ван Кеноби гибнет в схватке с Дартом Вейдером, но дух его живёт ** Битва у Явина. Люк Скайуокер при поддержке духа Оби-Вана Кеноби и Хана Соло взрывает «Звезду Смерти» до того, как она уничтожает базу повстанцев на Явине IV. Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло присоединяются к Альянсу повстанцев. Гранд-мофф Таркин гибнет при взрыве «Звезды Смерти» После Битвы у Явина (ПБЯ) Эпоха Восстания (продолжение) * 0 ПБЯ ** Звёздный суперразрушитель «» вступает в строй под командованием капитана Кенлала Оззелля. Корабль отправлен уничтожить базу повстанцев на Явине, однако неверные расчеты адмирала Гриффа позволяют повстанцам спастись ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ПБЯ» * 1 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи взяли Бакуру ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ПБЯ» * 2 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи под командованием Дарта Вейдера ловят несколько повстанцев на Орд Мантелле. Здесь Дарт Вейдер узнает имя того, кто уничтожил «Звезду Смерти»— Люка Скайуокера. Находясь на Орд Мантелле, Скорр, баунти-хантер, работающий на Джаббу Хатта почти ловит Хана Соло ** Люк и Лея находят на Мимбане кристалл Каибурр ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны во 2 ПБЯ» *3 ПБЯ ** Битва на Хоте и Подчинение Беспина ** Битва на Хоте. Империя находит секретную базу Альянса на Хоте и начинает успешную атаку, приведшую к многочисленным потерям среди повстанцев ** Адмирал Кендал Оззель убит Дартом Вейдером за некомпетентность, и командование флотом Вейдера принимает капитан Пиетт ** Люк Скайуокер находит на Дагоба мастера Йоду и начинает тренировки. Ему было неприятное видение будущего, и Люк прерывает тренировку, но обещает вернуться ** В Облачном городе Боба Фетт ловит Хана Соло и после заморозки в карбоните отвозит его Джаббе Хатту. Ландо Калриссиан присоединяется к Альянсу ** Дарт Вейдер открывает Люку, что он— его отец, но Люк не уверен, правда это или ложь ** Принц Ксизор убит Дартом Вейдером, Чёрное солнце распадается ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 3 ПБЯ» *4 ПБЯ ** Эндорская битва ** Хан Соло спасен от Джаббы Хатта, а сам Джабба задушен Леей Органа. Боба Фетт попадает в пасть сарлакка, но выживает ** Йода умирает, а Люк Скайуокер узнает, что он действительно сын Дарта Вейдера, и Лея Органа— его сестра. Он сообщает эту информацию Лее ** Начинается Эндорская битва. Люк Скайуокер сдается Дарту Вейдеру. Альянс повстанцев при помощи эвоков взрывает генератор щита вокруг второй «Звезды Смерти». Люк сражается с Вейдером. Дарт Вейдер / Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на светлую сторону Силы благодаря усилиям Люка Скайуокера. Энакин Скайуокер уничтожает Палпатина, спасая жизнь своему сыну, и умирает, оставаясь на светлой стороне Силы. Пророчества об Избранном и Сит'ари исполнены ** Эндорская битва. Ландо Калриссиан, Ведж Антиллес и Ниен Нунб взрывают вторую «Звезду Смерти», теоретически заканчивая Галактическую гражданскую войну. Империя, какой её знала Галактика, пришла к концу и начала распабаться на мелкие государства под управлением диктаторов. Пиетт, получивший звание адмирала, погибает, когда «Палач» врезается в «Звезду Смерти II» ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 4 ПБЯ» ** Небольшой отряд повстанцев отвечает на призыв о помощи с Бакуры. Преобразовавшись в Альянс свободных планет, Империя и Альянс заключают «Бакурское перемирие», прекращение огня, вызванное необходимостью совместно противостоять вторжению сси-руук right Эпоха Новой Республики * 5 ПБЯ ** Создана Новая Республика ** Люк Скайуокер получает звание генерала. Шесть месяцев спустя, когда имперские силы под командованием лорда Шэдоуспауна до последнего бойца сражается против его армии, он уходит в отставку. ** Исанн Айсард предпринимает серию политических маневров, чтобы нанести вред Новой Республике и получить контроль над Империей ** Возрождение Криминальной империи Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре при помощи его отца и племянника. ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 5 ПБЯ» * 6 ПБЯ ** Ведж Антиллес реформирует Разбойную эскадрилью ** Силы Новой Республики меняют тактику партизанской войны, применявшуюся Альянсом, на проведение кампаний по захвату важных планет Центральных Миров, в то время как хватка Империи ослабевает. ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 6 ПБЯ» * 7 ПБЯ ** Новая Республика освобождает Корусант от того, что осталось от Империи ** Исанн Айсард оставляет на Корусанте искуственный вирус, носящий название «Вирус Критос», который опасен только для негуманоидов, чтобы лишить Новую республику и без того истощенных ресурсов и создать неприязнь между людьми и другими расами. В сочетании его должно развалить Новую Республику ** Новая Республика получает необходимую для борьбы с болезнью бакту с Тиферры в результате Бактовых войн. Айсард инсценирует собственную смерть и исчезает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 7 ПБЯ» * 8 ПБЯ ** Лея Органа выходит замуж за Хана Соло ** Принц Изолдер от имени Содружества Хейпс заключает союз с Новой Республикой ** Имперский диктатор Зсиндз умирает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 8 ПБЯ» * 9 ПБЯ — Кризис Трауна ** У Леи Органа и Хана Соло рождаются Джейсен и Джейна Соло ** Попытка Гранд-адмирала Трауна уничтожить Новую Республику и восстановить величие Галактической Империи проваливается ** Призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби уходит ** Ногри переметнулись к Новой Республике, когда узнали, что Империя манипулировала ими и отравила их мир ** Исанн Айсард возвращается и помогает Разбойной эскадрилье расправиться с собственным клоном. Айсард убита Иеллой Уэссири на Лусанкье, а Ведж Антиллес уничтожил её клона и диктатора ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 9 ПБЯ» * 10 ПБЯ ** Осколок Империи временно захватывает Корусант, но раскалывается на две группировки и начинает междоусобную борьбу. Новая Республика вынуждена скрываться на базе Пиннакл ** Император Палпатин возрождается в клонированном теле и назначает люка Скайуокера своим заместителем, но Люк поворачивает против него, вместе с Леей убивает Палпатина и уничтожает его флагман «Эклипс» ** Новая Республика выигрывает Битву за Мон Каламари ** Император снова возвращается, но Эмпатаджайос Бранд уничтожает его жизненную силу. Бранд умирает, Палпатин умирает окончательно. Р2-Д2 уничтожает «Eclipse II» и галактическую пушку, вызвав гибель Имперского флота Палпатина и планеты Бисс, где находились машины для клонирования Палпатина ** У Леи Органы и Хана Соло рождается Энакин Соло ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 10 ПБЯ» * 11 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер открывает на Явине IV Академию джедаев. Лея становится главой государства Новой Республики ** Кип Даррон по наущению Экзара Куна использует Сокрушитель солнц, чтобы уничтожить Кариду ** Корран Хорн тренируется в Академии джедаев на Явине IV. Он спасает свою жену от Леонии Тавира и разрушает Инвидов изнутри ** Дух Экзара Куна уничтожен ** Дух Палпатина теряет силу ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 11 ПБЯ» * 12 ПБЯ ** Создан Тёмный меч ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 12 ПБЯ» * 13 ПБЯ ** Адумар присоединяется к Новой Республики как планетарное государство ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 13 ПБЯ» * 14 ПБЯ ** Лорд Хетрир захватил детей Хана и Леи, но был побежден ** Возвышение и падение Последователей Рагноса ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 14 ПБЯ» * 15 ПБЯ ** Тахири Вейла осиротела ** Люк Скайуокер сталкивается с Бракиссом из-за его интереса к тёмной стороне. Бракис покидает Явин IV ** Айлин Вел заключает, что её отец, Боба Фетт, мертв ** Сливен тяжело ранен во время сражения его племени таскенских рейдеров с группой контрабандистов ** См.«Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 15 ПБЯ» * 16 ПБЯ ** Кризис Чёрного флота ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 16 ПБЯ» * 17 ПБЯ ** Алманийское восстание ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 17 ПБЯ» * 18 ПБЯ ** Кореллианское восстание ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 18 ПБЯ» * 19 ПБЯ ** См. «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 19 ПБЯ» ** Новая Республика и последний осколок Империи подписывают мирный договор, завершая все военные споры между Империей и Новой Республикой * 20 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер женится на Маре Джейд * 21 ПБЯ ** Завершено строительство Станции Джемдайвер * 22 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло поступают в Академию джедаев Люка Скайуокера на Явине IV ** Их младший брат, Энакин Соло, поступает в младший класс джедаев Академии несколько месяцев спустя и дружится с маленькой человеческой девочкой по имени Тахири Вейла. Позднее Энакин возвращается на Корусант, где посещает школу, улучшает свои пилотские навыки и учится под пристальным вниманием C-3PO ** Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокеры отправляются в Неизвестные Регионы, где присоединяются к Империи Руки, чтобы обнаружить следы неудачной экспедиции Старой Республики «Дальний полёт». Они находят недоступный регион, известный как «Редут», а также узнают, что выжившие участники экспедиции «Дальний полёт» основали колонию возле места крушения корабля. Также объединенная команда отражает нападение вагаари. * 23 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло борются со Вторым Империумом, который пытается нарушить мир между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи, как он стал теперь известен, и возобновить Галактическую гражданскую войну ** После поражения Теневой академии, восстанавливается Академия джедаев. Энакин Соло также помог в её восстановлении ** Лея отказывается от поста Главы государства и её заменяет ботан Борск Фей'лья * 24 ПБЯ ** Альянс различных, экстремистская античеловеческая организация, разгромлена близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Попытка Цзетроса вернуть Чёрному солнцу былую славу сорвана близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Умирает Мон Мотма right Эпоха Нового Ордена джедаев * 25—29 ПБЯ — Юужань-вонгская война * 25 ПБЯ ** Юужань-вонги вторгаются в Галактику ** У Сернпидала умирает Чубакка ** Исторический совет Новой Республики устанавливает год Битвы при Явине в качестве нулевого, принимая текущую систему летоисчисления. * 26 ПБЯ ** У Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд родился Бен Скайуокер ** Уничтожение Каларбы, её спутника Индобока и Станции Хоск ** Орден джедаев изгнан с Явина IV юужань-вонгами ** Шрилуур разорен юужань-вонгами * 27 ПБЯ ** Юужань-вонги покоряют Корусант и переименовывают его в честь своей погибшей родной планеты в Юужань'тар ** Энакин Соло умирает ** Глава государства Новой Республики Борск Фей'лья убит ** Тенел Ка Чуме Та’Джо становится королевой-матерью Содружества Хейпс ** Ботаны объявляют состояние ар'кай впервые за тысячелетия ** Выпущен первый дроид типа YVH 1 — YVH 1-1A * 28 ПБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан создает дроида YVH-M ** Кел Омас избран Главой государства Новой Республики ** Новая Республика преобразована в Галактический Альянс ** Нас Чока повышен до звания мастера войны ** Сси-руук второй раз безуспешно пытаются вторгнуться на Бакуру * 29 ПБЯ ** Радикальные — и по-прежнему во многом непонятные — изменения происходят в Оборонных силах чиссов и обществе чиссов в целом ** Умирает адмирал Акбар ** Корусант освобожден от юужань-вонгов ** Зонама Секот устанавливает мир между Галактическим Альянсом и юужань-вонгами. Война заканчивается после пяти лет сражений * 35—36 ПБЯ — Кризис Тёмного улья * 35 ПБЯ ** Воссоздание галактической цивилизации после Войны с юужань-вонгами продолжается, многие разрушенные войной миры всё ещё требуют восстановления ** Джедаи, спорящие о своей роли в Галактике и новой философии Силы, призваны Галактическим Альянсом стать полицейскими и дипломатами, несмотря на несогласие Люка Скайуокера ** Люк Скайуокер впервые видит изображение своей матери благодаря R2-D2 ** Загадочная раcа килликов, древний враг чиссов, во главе с лидером обладающим мощной связью с Силой, возвращается а Галактику. Некоторые молодые джедаи попадают под влияние пришельцев и становятся частью их «Улья», физически и ментально соединяясь друг с другом ** Ворен На'ал публикует «Новую краткую хронологию» * 36 ПБЯ ** Начинается Роевая война ** Люк Скайуокер видит голограммы, сохраненные R2-D2, на одной из которых его отец учиняет бойню в Храме джедаев, а на другой — душит с помощью Силы его мать ** Состоялось Собрание на Оссусе ** У Джейсена Соло и Тенел Ка рождается Аллана right Эпоха Наследия * 40 ПБЯ — Второе кореллианское восстание ** Джейсен Соло и Бен Скайуокер возвращаются с опасной тайной операции на Адумаре ** Галактический Альянс, пытаясь успокоить недовольство среди своих членов, начинает кампанию устрашения против Кореллии, ставя Галактику на грань полномасштабной войны ** Напряженность между членами клана Скайуокеров-Соло нарастает ** Люмия впервые за 20 лет появляется в галактике ** Джейсен Соло становится ситом ** Впервые после Галактической гражданской войны начинается новая гражданская война, между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллианской системой с союзниками ** Умирает Мара Джейд Скайуокер. * 127—130 ПБЯ — Ситско-имперская война * 130 ПБЯ ** Примерно в это время Галактический Альянс, Орден джедаев и юужан-вонги проводят успешное терраформирование опустошенной планеты Оссус. В результате технология терраформинга юужань-вонгов применяется на сотнях других планет. Новый Орден ситов устраивает диверсию ** Возрождающаяся Галактическая Империя (бывший Осколок Империи) начинает переманивать миры у Альянса ** Империя объявляет войну Альянсу с Анаксианским договором ** Ситы вступают в союз с Новой Галактической Империей при содействии Директора Имперской разведки Найны Каликсти ** После трех лет войны Альянс разбит у Корусанта и оставшиеся от него территории входят в Империю, которая становится новым галактическим государством. Орден джедаев почти уничтожен во время Резни на Оссусе, одной из жертв которой стал Кол Скайуокер ** Окончание Ситско-имперской войны ** Новый Орден ситов обращается против Императора Роана Фела и его имперских рыцарей *138 ПБЯ ** Дарт Крайт возвратился на Корусанте и снова стал Галактическим Императором, убив Дарта Уиирлока ** Третья чистка джедаев возобновилась ** Дарт Малади была захвачена Империей в изгнании ** Фехлааур'айтел'лоро занял место Каликсти в качестве Директора Имперской разведки. ** Дарт Крайт развязал нападение на Тайный храм на Тейвасе и раскрыл своих сит-штурмовиков союзникам и врагам ** Эвакуация Тайного храма джедаями ** Последняя битва с Едиными ситами на Корусанте. ** Создание Триумвирата Галактической Федерации Сага продолжается… Смотри также * Эпохи * История Галактики * История Ордена джедаев * История ситов * Список битв * Линия времени книг * Линия времени комиксов * Линия времени фильмов * Линия времени романов * Линия времени телесериалов * Линия времени книг для взрослых * Линия времени видеоигр * Линия времени Войн клонов * Линия времени Галактической гражданской войны Внешние ссылки * [http://www.theforce.net/timetales/ Star Wars Time Tales: A Fan Supported Star Wars Timeline] * [http://www.theforce.net/timeline/ Ultimate Timeline at TheForce.Net] * [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/timeline/ Star Wars Timeline Gold] *